


Nino's Firsts

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the JE NEW YEAR ANONMEME 2010, for the prompt: “Aiba is Nino's first kiss. Sho is Nino's first. They're all each other's first threesome... and second... and third...” Originally posted <a href="http://jenewyear.livejournal.com/337.html?thread=34641#t34641">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nino's Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the JE NEW YEAR ANONMEME 2010, for the prompt: “Aiba is Nino's first kiss. Sho is Nino's first. They're all each other's first threesome... and second... and third...” Originally posted [here](http://jenewyear.livejournal.com/337.html?thread=34641#t34641).

**I. Nino’s First Kiss.**

 

Nino’s first kiss had been Aiba Masaki. It happened experimentally when they were very young, they went to the arcade after the dance lesson, Nino had been bitching for a week now about how most of the other juniors had already had their first kiss, and if Aiba had to hear it again he would have to kick his ass to mars.

So he kissed him. He pulled him into the print club booth telling him he wanted a piece of memorabilia about the two of them but in the end he only pushed his lips to his, effectively shutting up his friend’s complaints. It was a sloppy kiss, kind of wet for being a first kiss, yet Nino wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, even if he had never admitted it (or ever would). When Aiba pulled apart barely an inch from his face, his hair falling on his face framing his beautiful eyes, lips slightly parted, Nino could barely breathe, wondering what the heck had happened, and mostly why had it stopped, and pushed his mouth against his friend’s again. They finally stopped when someone lifted the curtain to see why they were taking too long, both left the arcade very red in the face. Nino kept bitching, now about how the big dork had stolen his very first kiss.  But besides his bitching and complaining they did it again once they had to stay overnight in a hotel to back dance in some event, and again and again every time they could.

**II. Nino’s First Time.**

After their debut, things got less private so they stopped… kind of. They had progressed to some groping and for the time being they were happy with that, until the day Nino walked into Sho banging Jun in the common Hotel room. He stood speechless while Sho pounded the small body beneath him; they both have seen him come in but maybe they were too horny to care. Blinking and blushing madly he left the room. Intercepting Aiba and Ohno and taking them for a walk, not telling them what he had just seen.

As their popularity rose they needn’t to pile up all in one room, they could have double rooms. And he usually ended up paired with Ohno, even though he wanted to have Aiba to put in practice what he had seen Sho did to the youngest member of their band.

One day on tour, he ended paired up with Sho. He woke up as his bed sank with another person’s weight, and suddenly Sho was there over him. “Wanna take Jun’s place” Sho whispered against his neck after they were kissing for a while. The part of Nino who wanted Aiba to be his first screamed **_no_ ** in his head, but his body covered by the warmth of the rapper nodded before he could really think what was he agreeing on.  His band mate was gentle and sweet, even if the act itself was dirty and a little painful. At the end he couldn’t complaint because it had felt great. The next morning Nino kept smiling like an idiot and Aiba immediately noticed something had happened, but didn’t say anything, he just stopped looking for his band mate to make out. They didn’t really talked about this either, it just stopped happening. Things with Sho didn’t happen again either. Eventually they started to date women, because they were expected to, because that’s what they seemed to have to do.

 

 

  **III. Nino’s first threesome.**

Almost ten years after their debut, they resumed what they had left many years ago, Nino was comforting Aiba for the loss of his supermodel girlfriend who was cheating on him with an European male model.  They were at Aiba’s flat, both drunk and trying to play Wii but failing miserably. Aiba swung the Wii-mote but he tripped with his own legs and fell as large he was. Nino straddled him.

“Are you okay?” he asked taking his hair out of his face with his small hands clumsily drunk, both laughing their asses off.

“I just bumped my head” The taller answered feeling strange to have his band mate’s face so close. Nino squirmed in laughter pointing out how funny he looked falling. Aiba only could think in his alcohol and tobacco permeated breath on his face, he shut him up, again, after all the years behind them, pushing his lips onto the magician’s and pulling apart to see what Nino thought but his friend didn’t left his lips in fact he deepened the kiss still brushing his fingers through his hair.  They made out for a while before starting to undress each other. “I don’t want to do it here, let’s go to the bed.” Nino nodded and stood up pulling Aiba with him to the bedroom. And they did it, hastily, frantic years of wanting behind every pull, tug and jerk in their bodies. Aiba came in his abdomen as Nino had him bend to pound him deeper, his long legs on Nino’s shoulders. Nino spilled inside him a little later, and fell on top of him spreading his legs, amazed of his band mate’s flexibility.

As usual, they didn’t talked about it afterwards, but they desperately sought out the opportunity to repeat it, finding it harder and harder because a mismatch in their extremely busy schedules.

One Thursday evening, when they finally got time to get together in Nino’s place, they were making out lazily in the bed when someone knocked the door, and despite the animal lover’s whining, the magician answered to find a tipsy Sho at his doorstep, a pack of cigarettes in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other. Aiba sighed and smiled at the recently arrived Arashi member.  After cutting some lemons and taking the salt to the living room they camped around the coffee table watching some old AnS episodes drinking a shot every time leader touched his nose or every time either Sho or Aiba became tongue-tied. Needles to say they were pretty drunk by the third episode.

“Ne… Sho…” Nino said shaking him a little too hard to make him look at him. “Sho...”

“Yeah?” Sho replied trying to focus his stare on his shorter band mate.

“Body Shot” Aiba was looking at the prankster slightly interested.

“What’s that?” Nino pulled the animal’s lover tee to discover his abdomen and licked it just above the belly button making both older men still and wide eyed, he sprinkled salt on the patch of skin he had just wetted and poured a shot and put a wedge of lemon between Aiba’s lips.

“You lick the salt, drink the shot and take the lemon…” Sho looked uncertain from the youngest one to the other both wearing pleased smiles, reassuring ones. “If you won’t do it, I’ll do it” Nino said taking the shot and leaning to start licking.

“I’ll do it” the rapper said. Nino smirked handing him the shot.

Aiba squirmed when he felt Sho’s tongue against his skin and again when their lips met for a second while he took the lemon wedge. Nino clapped and laughed pouring another shot. “I want one too…” Nino whined pushing Sho so he lied on his back “… Masaki, prepare it for me” Aiba looked at him smiling a lustful grin while he did as his lover had made with him. Nino licked Sho’s abdomen carefully, lingering. And after engulfing the shot he crept over his body nuzzling his nose against his neck and jaw before taking the wedge delaying the brush of their lips. When he finally pulled apart and looked over to Aiba, he was watching from his spot, lips slightly parted and a wanting gaze in his eyes. “Ne Sho-kun, I think Aiba-chan wants one too, why don’t you get it for him?” He said discovering his abdomen and lying down winking to the taller man as Sho poured the drink.

Aiba leaned to take the Lemon but Nino had put it aside and instead pulled him into an open mouthed, dirty sloppy kiss.

Sho gaped, kneeled right next to them. Aiba pulled away and his hand found Sho’s thigh to push himself up and take the pouty lips in his. Nino wiggled out from below him and kneeled besides them and started cupping their heads as they kissed, tangling his small fingers in the silky strands of hair. The magician, not wanting to wait more, pulled their hair to separate them and taking over the rapper’s mouth, Aiba sucked on their necks alternately instead, holding both by the waist.

After making out all three of them for a while, Nino stood up taking his shirt off, and unbuckling his belt he walked away saying, “Bed, anyone?”. And of course both followed him taking his clothes off too.

This time Sho wasn’t sweet nor caring, he’s an animal, he took Nino after a brief hasted preparation, he spun him to be in all fours before letting himself fill him in one swift move, and it hurts but it also feels so damn good, he wouldn’t stop him for anything in the world. As he released thanks to Aiba’s skilled hand working in his erection. Both, magician and rapper lie exhausted in bed while the miracle boy jerks himself loosely expecting one of them to stir to consciousness to ask them for help.

“Blow me” he said to Sho as soon as the caster opened his eyes, “Please…” he whined pouting. Sho complied, wrapping his full lips around the head of the pre-cum smeared cock, it made him moan loudly, he lapped at it making little circles with his tongue. Nino claimed his mouth sticking his tongue as far as he could muffling the whining the other was causing as he took as much of the cock into his mouth as he could, swirling his tongue and scraping his teeth gently against the skin. He spilled in Sho’s throat arching his back and holding Nino tight. They cuddled for a while before being ready for round two.

The day after, they didn’t talk about this either.


End file.
